


Грех. Грешник. Пожиратель греха

by Radioactive_Scorpion



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Fix-It, Hurt!Sam, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous Dean Winchester, M/M, Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Misunderstandings, Post-Episode: s10e14 The Executioner's Song, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioactive_Scorpion/pseuds/Radioactive_Scorpion
Summary: Сэм и Кастиэль что-то скрывают. Метка влияет всё сильнее. Не всё так, как кажется. Пост!10 сезон 14 серия.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 14





	Грех. Грешник. Пожиратель греха

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sin. Sinner. Sineater.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945244) by [Roar_Ra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roar_Ra/pseuds/Roar_Ra). 



Метка горит; ревёт и шипит, мерзко, злобно шепчет… требует насытиться.

Дин закрывает глаза, пытаясь прогнать демоническую ненависть, бурлящую в крови, требующую удовлетворения.

Грудь болит от отчаяния.

Хуже всего — это _они_ , эти двое.

Сэм крутится рядом, как спутник. Это сводит с ума.

Дин не хочет, чтобы он был рядом, чувствует боль ещё острее, когда рядом Сэм. Метка хочет смерти, без сомнения, но она хочет одной конкретной смерти, жаждет крови его младшего брата на её острых зубах… и с каждым днём голод становится сильнее.

С Кастиэлем, бросающим озабоченные взгляды в сторону Дина, дела немного лучше. С каждым днём беспокойство и, как ни странно, гнев всё сильнее пробиваются в чертах лица ангела.

Дин начинает выпадать из времени, он уверен, что это побочный эффект метки.

Кастиэль начинает проводить больше времени с Сэмом, бросая тревожные взгляды в сторону его младшего брата. Дин ловит взгляды, жесты утешения, которые, как они думают, он не замечает.

(звук соприкосновения плоти с плотью, дрожащий стон, срывающийся c губ брата… Дин в ужасе отшатывается, когда Кастиэль собственнически обнимает Сэма…

— Забудь, — шепчет ангел. И он забывает.)  
___

Метка горит.

Сэм, наконец, начинает проявлять некоторые признаки более усиленной работы мозга и перестаёт виться рядом с Дином, всё чаще прячась в своей комнате или исчезая на несколько дней подряд.

Дин испытывает одновременно облегчение и ярость.

Они сговорились — он знает это нутром, только не знает почему. Разве Дин не должен быть частью команды «Избавиться от грёбаной метки»? Это больно, и эта горечь заставляет метку гореть ещё жарче, скручиваясь во что-то кислое и острое.

(Дин сворачивает за угол в комнату Сэма.

Сэм и Кастиэль на кровати. Ангел гладит Сэма, и, что ещё хуже, Сэм подаётся головой в ладонь ангела, закрыв глаза от блаженства прикосновения.

Ярость и ревность ведут войну за господство. Как смеет Кас трогать его брата? Сэм принадлежит Дину, никому другому. Только он может причинить ему боль, он может обладать, только _он_.

Он с рёвом бросается вперёд.

— Забудь, — шепчет ангел. И он забывает.)  
___

Дин пытается натянуть самодовольную мачо-ухмылку, пускать остроты и вести себя так, словно всё в порядке.

Он никого не убеждает, и меньше всего самого себя.

Он в ярости на Кастиэля — метка хочет, чтобы он ушёл, — метка хочет, чтобы Кас свалил с дороги, чтобы Дин и клинок могли провести некоторое время наедине с тем, чего действительно хочет метка Каина.

Сэмми.

Метка теперь почти безостановочно требует крови брата. Это только вопрос времени, когда Дину придётся сделать выбор. Дин положит этому конец или попросит Кастиэля. Попросить Каса — лучший вариант, но Дин просто горд и взбешён, — почему? Он понятия не имеет, но что-то щекочет в глубине воспоминаний… — чтобы попросить ангела.  
___

Ни Сэм, ни Кастиэль не замечают, как Дин молча идёт по коридору.

— Я не могу это сделать. — Голос Сэма — хриплый, низкий мучительный стон. — Дин никогда меня не простит…

Дин может поклясться, что почти слышит раскаяние в низком бархатном мурлыканье Каса.

— Ты прав. Он, вероятно, не простит, но ты ведь не остановишься, правда?

— Нет, не остановлюсь. — Голос такой хриплый от желания, что это почти рыдание. — Я хочу этого, так сильно хочу… боже, помоги, Кас…

Онемевшие от шока ноги ведут его обратно по коридору.

В этот раз ангела нет рядом, чтобы прошептать: «Забудь». Так что он помнит.  
___

Он игнорирует их обоих неделю.

Он всё равно выпадает из времени. Он приходит в себя и видит, как Кастиэль держит его окровавленные руки так, словно ему хочется плакать. Или Сэм укладывает его голову себе на колени. Это хуже всего. Признаки того, что они всё ещё заботятся.  
___

Дамба ломается на следующей неделе.

Он любит их обоих, несмотря на их предательство. Дин знает разницу между жаждой крови метки и собственными чувствами. Дин знает, что, несмотря на все свои проёбы, он никогда добровольно не захочет убить своего друга или брата.

Оказывается, он ошибался.

Глядя на открывшуюся перед ним картину, Дин никак не может её осмыслить.

Сэм голый.

Сэм у ног Кастиэля.

Губы сомкнулись вокруг запястья Каса.

Кровь.

Сэм.

Кровь.

Горло судорожно сжимается, когда Сэм глотает…

Ярость выбеливает всё вокруг. Должно быть, он издал какой-то звук, потому что Сэм оборачивается, и с его красивых губ течёт кровь.

Дин понимает, что это всё. Он убьёт их обоих.

Никаких обвинений метки, никаких оправданий, это будет чистый Дин Винчестер. Нет пути назад, нет сожалений.

Кастиэль поднимает руку, и застывшие глаза Дина наливаются безумной яростью.

Ангел приближается, и Дин скалит зубы, как собака.

Нежное прикосновение к его лбу. «Вспомни».

И он вспоминает. Всё. Сквозь их разум.  
___

Звук соприкосновения плоти с плотью, невольный стон изо рта его Сэма… Дин в ужасе отшатывается назад…

Сэм лежит на полу, левый глаз уже распух.

— Какого хрена, Дин?

Дин в замешательстве смотрит на свою руку. Сэм ничего не сделал. Просто положил руку ему на плечо. И он… о боже.

Ужас, должно быть, отразился на его лице, потому что Сэм мгновенно раскаивается…

_раскаивается! Как будто у него есть на это причины!_

— Нет! Всё в порядке, Дин. Всё нормально. Ты не хотел этого делать.

_глупый ребёнок говорит точно как избитая домохозяйка_

— Кас! — Должно быть, в голосе Дина слышится паника, потому что Кастиэль появляется мгновенно.

Ангел хмурит брови, он тут же оказывается на полу, держа Сэма и проверяя, нет ли травм.

Сэм пытается разрядить обстановку:

— Эй, всё нормально. Кас, ты ведь можешь позаботиться об этом? Просто сотри последние несколько минут, вылечи меня, и мы вернёмся к книгам.

Умоляющая паника в глазах Сэма, видимо, убедила Кастиэля, потому что прежде чем Дин успевает придумать дюжину причин, почему это _ужасная_ идея…

Кастиэль касается лба Дина и шепчет: «Забудь». Так он и делает.  
___

Сэм не позволяет слезам боли пролиться. На этот раз Дин сломал ему руку и раздробил скулу.

Он хромает в свою комнату и ждёт Каса. Исцеление требует времени. У благодати Каса нет того моджо, которое было когда-то, и он тратит её слишком много, слишком быстро, пытаясь удержать Дина от осознания того, как далеко вниз метка завела его.

Дин не должен знать, пока нет. Не раньше, чем они найдут решение. Они доведут его до самоубийства или безумия. Ни то, ни другое неприемлемо.

Кастиэль садится рядом и проводит пальцами по сломанной челюсти. Сэм задыхается, чувствуя, как плоть и кости возвращаются на место, сладкое прохладное облегчение сменяется горячей иссушающей болью, и он тянется к прикосновению.

Дин сворачивает за угол и бросается в атаку.

Кастиэль закатывает глаза и вырубает его. Знакомые слова слетают с его губ.

Сэм надеется, что Дин не будет страдать от повреждения мозга из-за того, что ангел дважды за день стирает ему разум.  
___

Кас нашёл его. Лекарство — нет, не лекарство. От этого нет лекарства.

Но может быть… альтернативное решение.

Сэм потрясённо смотрит на Каса. Он перечитывает ритуал, недоверчиво качая головой. Хочет отрицать это. Хочет отрицать, как сильно хочет этого… хочет… это его брат, его родственная душа, которая связана с Сэмом навсегда. Но Дин… невозможно, чтобы он захотел… согласился…

— Я не могу это сделать. — Голос Сэма — хриплый, низкий мучительный стон. — Дин никогда меня не простит…

Дин может поклясться, что почти слышит раскаяние в низком бархатном мурлыканье Каса.

— Ты прав. Он, вероятно, не простит, но ты ведь не остановишься, правда?

— Нет, не остановлюсь. — Голос такой хриплый от желания, что это почти рыдание. — Я хочу этого, так сильно хочу… боже, помоги, Кас…

— Я знаю, что для тебя это будет тяжёлым бременем, Сэм, но это единственный выход.

Единственный способ. Сколько раз они это слышали?

— Он может не простить тебя за то, что ты принял корону. Но Дин никогда не простит себя, если убьёт тебя.

Сэм смотрит на пергамент.

Он должен будет принять корону мальчика-короля, привязав Дина к себе как своего рыцаря, связав себя с Дином и Касом навсегда.

Принц только по титулу, командующий армией из двух человек, не обязанный больше возглавлять адский легион, поскольку Люцифер всё ещё надёжно заперт в клетке, а _не_ в Сэме.

Если он примет корону, титул даст ему некоторую свободу действий в отношении метки. Сделав Дина своим рыцарем, Сэм не сможет удалить метку, но сможет исказить её, изменить грех.

Метка по-прежнему будет зациклена на младшем брате Дина — но обменяет один грех на другой.

Похоть вместо убийства. Инцест вместо смерти.

Дин всё равно останется грешником. Сэм будет грехом.

— А ты, Кас, что это с тобой сделает?

Ангел смотрит в пол.

— Я стану тем, кого называют пожирателем грехов. — Если бы Сэм не знал лучше, он бы подумал, что Кас смутился. — Я потеряю способность вернуться на небеса, но обрету свои силы более… хм… плотским способом.

Сэм боится спрашивать.

— Каждый раз, когда вы с Дином будете… кормить… метку, это будет пополнять мою, эм, падшую благодать. — Кастиэль внезапно находит обои очаровательными. — Так что… учитывая твои чувства и чувства Дина, я полагаю, что обрету большую силу.

— Дин не…

Кас резко смотрит на Сэма.

— Не бери на себя смелость понять любовь твоего брата так полно, как, тебе кажется, ты знаешь. — Похоже, Кас раздосадован тем, что ему приходится всё это объяснять. — Его любовь к тебе столь же ошеломляюща, извращённа, мучительна, созависима и сложна, как и твоя к нему.

_не может быть… Сэмми не любит его так_

На лице Сэма ясно написано отрицание.

— Я думаю, ты ошибаешься, Кас… Кроме того, я более чем готов пожертвовать раем и адом ради Дина, но мы не можем просить тебя пожертвовать… _падением_ ради нас.

Кас улыбается, и Дину стыдно видеть, как в глазах ангела отражается бескорыстная любовь.

— Команда свободной воли, Сэм. Ты бы и не просил. Как и Дин никогда не попросит тебя отказаться от рая ради него.

_стоп, что?_

— Я и не отказываюсь ни от чего. Это не рай, если там нет Дина. — Глаза Сэма блестят от непролитых слёз. — Он моя родственная душа. — Он улыбается, и это самая красивая вещь, которую Дин когда-либо видел. — Если он хочет меня… если ты хочешь нас. Команда свободной воли покажет средний палец и раю, и аду. Останется здесь, сражаясь следующие тысячелетия или около того.

_звучит неплохо, братишка_

Кастиэль едва уловимо колеблется.

— Сэм. Этот ритуал потребует некоторого времени и того, что, как мне кажется, вы обычно называете хреновой кучей психической энергии. Больше, чем любой человек смог бы обуздать, за исключением тебя.

— Демонская кровь?

Дину вдруг снова хочется прикончить ангела.

— Нет. Не демонская. Пожирателя грехов. Или того, кто скоро станет пожирателем грехов, если всё пойдёт хорошо.

Сэм кивает.

— Но не надо его обманывать. Дин должен всё знать, прежде чем сделает выбор. — В его голосе всё ещё частичка горечи.

_простисэммипростисэмми_

— Мы начнём ритуал прямо сейчас. Дин почувствует притяжение к тебе сразу же, как только его часть ритуала будет готова. Я хочу извинится за любые проблемы скромности, которые у тебя могут возникнуть, но ритуал… что неудивительно… эм… физический.

Сэм начинает сбрасывать одежду, и Кас отворачивается.

Дин не испытывает таких угрызений совести, наблюдая за прекрасными просторами обнажённой плоти.

— Когда придёт время, я верну ему воспоминания и позволю сделать свой выбор.  
___

Отброшенный назад в собственное тело, Дин покачивается, сосредотачиваясь на сцене перед ним.

Его брат, его красивый, переросший, мускулистый младший брат. Раздетый перед ним, обнажённый полностью, акры кожи, омрачённые лишь шрамами (Дин знает каждый и их историю наизусть) и знаками, нарисованными кровью.

Карие лисьи глаза смотрят на него, умоляя о понимании. Умоляя о принятии. Умоляя о любви.

Навсегда, Сэмми. Ты всё для меня, идиот. Как ты можешь сомневаться? Навсегда.

Запятнанные кровью губы улыбаются, и Дин понимает, что ответ написан на его лице так же ясно, как и мольба Сэма. Он раздевается без просьб, не желая стыдиться своего возбуждения.

Кастиэль лучезарно улыбается им обоим, надевая на голову Сэма нечто, поначалу похожее на венок, но когда оно касается кожи Сэма, растения сморщиваются, становятся коричневыми и зловещими, листья опадают и начинают появляться длинные шипы.

Как это уместно, терновый венец для его личного антихриста; появляются несколько пятен крови, когда они впиваются в нежную кожу, но выражение лица Сэма больше похоже на экстаз, чем на агонию. Кас смазывает кровь со лба Сэма и переносит её на руку Дина, покрывая метку. Она горит.

Сэм подползает к нему и касается губами предплечья Дина, посасывая и облизывая метку. Заявляя права на своего рыцаря.

Метка извивается, борясь, чтобы удержать гнев, ненависть. Она пронзает Дина, как огненная буря.

Он падает на колени, открывая рот, чтобы закричать — но его накрывают губы Сэма, давление тела Сэма якорем удерживает его. Дин едва может разобрать высокий енохианский напев позади них из-за рёва желания, кровь несётся по всему телу, наполняя необходимостью, отчаянием.

Обнажённая плоть скользит по плоти. Да, ещё, ему нужно всё, всё. Всегда всё для Сэмми.

Кастиэль прокалывает свой большой палец лезвием, размазывая кровь по лбу Сэма, затем Дина, затем своему, тёмная кровавая версия ритуала пепельной среды.

Позади коленопреклонных братьев мягкие тени чёрных перьев начинают падать с крыльев ангела, окружая их и кружась, когда полные электричества ветры энергии вьются и завывают.

Сэм толкается ему навстречу, твёрдый член скользит по его телу, плоть встречается с плотью. Дин шипит от удовольствия и обхватывает их обоих, уже влажных и покрытых смазкой, рука легко скользит вниз по стволам. Спина Сэма выгибается от этого ощущения, и Дин с мрачным удовольствием улыбается брату. Так быстро, так близко, это могла быть магия или просто их особенная её разновидность. От ощущений мозг Дина начинает коротить. Так близко, только это. Он чувствует оргазм своего брата перед своим через психическую связь, удваивая удовольствие своего тела.

К чёрту ангелов и демонов, Бога и Люцифера, это всё, что ему нужно, его семья.

Удовольствие не прекращается, а только удваивается так, как физически невозможно.

За спиной Сэма Кас протягивает руку и кладёт её на плечо Дина, другой прикрывая метку.

Спина Сэма резко изгибается, и его голова откидывается назад, рот открывается, щупальце тёмной благодати, чёрное и сияющее, покидает губы недавно коронованного тёмного принца и проникает в губы ангела. Кас издаёт сдавленный звук, и они чувствуют через психическую связь волну похоти и силы, которая почти ставит Каса на колени.

Это как быть пойманным в электрическую петлю. Сэм, его желание, жажда, похоть, любовь, потребность, обладание. И Кас, забирающий каждую частичку энергии, любящий её и питающийся ею.

Воздух над ними взрывается.

Братьев отбрасывает на землю, Сэм безвольно падает в объятия Дина. Оба они смотрят на своего ангела…

Нет, не их ангел.

Их пожиратель грехов.

Последние мягкие чёрные перья Каса падают на землю.

Дин хочет оплакать потерю и чувствует (боже, он может _чувствовать_ Сэма в своей голове) отчаяние Сэма.

Кастиэль улыбается, немного печально, но затем словно изгибает что-то, какой-то набор невидимых мышц. Его крылья полностью распахиваются, высокие и огромные.

Кас излучает тёмную силу, он кажется… он пахнет грехом и желанием.

Перья опали, чтобы показать что-то более острое, гладкое и гораздо более мощное… они похожи на крылья…

— Дракон? — полушёпот Сэма перекрывает шёпот Дина, когда он выдыхает: «Потрясающе».

Кас в самом деле краснеет и смотрит вниз с выражением «ох, ерунда». Невинный пожиратель греха, только Кас может заставить это работать.

— Ближе к инкубу, чем к дракону, вообще-то… у меня нет особого интереса к девственницам.

_что ж, спасибо Богу за маленькие милости_

Сэм нерешительно дотрагивается до руки Дина, и тот потрясённо смотрит на неё. Метка больше не уродливой формы косы. Узор по-прежнему первобытный, племенной, запечатлённый в его плоти, но теперь в форме треугольника.

Их новое трио.

Сэм; грех, недавно коронованный мальчик-король.

Дин; грешник, рыцарь мальчика-короля.

Кастиэль; их пожиратель грехов, питающийся силой уз, не признаваемых и не понимаемых ни небом, ни адом, но внушающих страх и тому, и другому.

Их антиангел-хранитель.

Команда свободной воли.

Метка горит, требуя насытиться.

Грудь Дина болит… от радости.  
___

Эпилог.

Сэм облизывает бёдра Дина, высасывая кровь из двух маленьких ран.

— Мне так, так жаль, чувак… я не…

Дин смеётся.

— Эй, никто из нас сначала не заметил их под всеми этими девчачьими волосами. Кто знал, что ты получишь долбаные _рога_. Просто в следующий раз нам нужно будет научиться избегать этого, когда ты накинешься на меня… возможно, потребуется немного практики.

Кастиэль прячет улыбку, делая вид, что рассматривает свои новые крылья.

Дин внезапно хмурится.

— Эй, Кас получил обновлённые крылья, у тебя есть рога — почему я ничего не получил?

— Что ты хочешь — хвост или что-то в этом роде?

Дин на мгновение задумывается над саркастической шуткой Сэма, затем кивает и поворачивается к Касу.

— Да, я хочу хвост, что-нибудь длиной не менее шести футов и…

— Кас, не слушай его, Дин смотрит слишком много порно с щупальцами, он просто будет пользоваться им, чтобы…

Дин прерывает брата поцелуем и продолжает посылать ему и Касу очень яркий образ того, как удерживает запястья Сэма над головой, связанные его (очень длинным и сексуальным) хвостом. Сэм зажат между ними, пока Дин прокладывает себе путь вниз по груди своего брата, а Кас стонет от удовольствия, покусывая шею извивающегося между ними мужчины.

У Сэма пересыхает во рту от желания, он не может произнести ни слова, но ему удаётся кивнуть. Голос Каса, кажется, опускается ещё ниже, когда он шепчет:

— Хвост… Ладно, посмотрим, что я смогу найти насчёт этого.

Дин смеётся и неторопливо идёт к душевым, оставляя за собой двух разбитых мужчин.

— И пирог, давай принесём сюда пирог, я умираю с голоду.

Кас и Дин слегка кивают и победно улыбаются. Это просто ещё один день в бункере, когда Дин хочет хвост и пирог.


End file.
